pokemon Rumble Blast
by Zekrom Areo
Summary: Akane,a shiny Ninetails has finaly beaten Cobalion's army. But ends up taking Cobalion home instead to poke'Jail. Takes place after pokemon Rumble Blast.  Cobalion/Oc Ninetails Fluffyness! Lemons later!


Cobalion fell to the cold ground of the world Axle, his breathing was fast and raspy. I smiled and walked up to him slowly "You lost Cabolion, I win and the Glow Drops are safe. You can't do anything now" I explained and knelt next to him. He looked at me with eye's full of hatred and... guilt? He chuckled and I heard the turning of a few keys, I looked up and gasped, It wasn't Zekrom or Reshiram but instead the gods themselves. Arceus, Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga all stood tall and proud in front of me. I quivered in fear as they loomed over me. Palkia released a special rend attack my way and sent me into the wall with a boom. I growled and used a Shadow claw on her. Palkia hit the wall and Dialga hit me in the back with Dragon Claw. I turned my head and used Flamethrower on him. His whole face was in golfed in flames and he tumbled to the ground with Palkia. Giratina screeched and swooped down with a Shadow Ball Attack. It hit me in the face and sent me flying in the air. Giratina then used Dragon Tail on my stomach and I slammed into the ground right next to Cobolion. I spit up a bunch of blood and it stained my white paws a deep red. "Not so strong now, are yea" sneered Cobalion. I stood up and wobbled to the left slightly. I saw that Giratina was flying in fast so I did the only thing I could think of "Thunder Fang!" I bit Giratina in the leg and she tried to shake me off. I was about to fall off so I used Thunder. Giratina screeched once more and fell to the ground on top of Palkia and Dialga. Arceus grabbed me in his mouth by the scruff of my neck and carried me over to an opening in the side of the large tower. "Looks like it is me who wins Akane" I glanced over at Cobolion who was standing at Arceus's feet. "I'll never let YOU win Colbolion!" I shouted and my tails started to glow silver-ish. I swung my lower body up and hit Arceus with an Iron Tail and he let me go. I tumbled over onto Cobolion and he through me off fiercely. I turned to Arceus and used fire blast witch knocked him off his feet. I used a flamethrower witch knocked him out cold. I heard Cobolion gasp and he turned to run but ran into the pile of legendary pokemon. He fell to the ground out cold and I walked up to him and sighed. I hosted him onto my back and walked out of the World Axle with my team behind me. Each of them carried a bucket of Glow Drops to each town we went. First was Toy Town, second was Easterly town, third was Westerly town, and last was Northerly town. They all Cheered on for my team mates but not for me, instead I staid hidden because I still had Colbolion on my was light and that worried me a lot 'Does he even eat?' I thought and I felt someone pull on my fur. I looked down at the Chubchu who was pulling on my fur. "Miss Akane what's on your back?" he asked and everyone looked at me. I sighed and let Cobalion slide to the ground next to me and everyone gasped. Cobalion growned and a Bertic walked over "Are you taking him away" he asked and I nodded. He sighed "Cobalion wasn't always like this" I cocked my head to the left in confusion. "He use to be so Caring and nice, but that all changed when his parents died..." Bertic started his story.

STORY  
>"Mommy! Daddy!" a little Cobalion pranced around Northerly town franticly looking for his parents. The fire raged on as Reshiram shot out flamethrowers randomly and the Ice pokemon scurried away into hiding places. Cobalion ran into the little iglue he and his parents owned and ran into his parents room. He stopped and sobbed loudly because of the bloody mess in front of him. His mother (Virizion) and his father (Cobalion) lay in a puddle of their own blood. They had cuts all over their body's and on the walls writin in their blood read "You're Next" Cobalion read out loud and more tears fell from his onix eyes.<br>END STORY  
>I gasped "That happened to him" I whispered and Bertic nodded "Hey! Take care of him for me ok?" Bertic asked and I nodded. Bertic layied Cobalion on my back and I started my journey home. <p>


End file.
